The Wedding Jaeyong Vers
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [REMAKE] Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan semua reaksi orang-orang. Namun, langkahnya sangat cepat ketika menarik tangan seorang pria yang sejak tadi mengganggu kerja seluruh inderanya. Membawanya lari keluar gedung. Jaehyun x Taeyong. Jaeyong. Ficlet.


**The Wedding**

 **JAEYONG version**

 **Ficlet**

 **. . .**

"Eomma, aku gugup sekali." Jaehyun meremas kedua tangan yang telah terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih. Senyumnya senantiasa mengembang meski detak jantungnya berirama dengan cepat.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Putra pertamanya akan segera melepas masa lajangnya. Betapa Nyonya Jung sangat bahagia untuk hari ini. belum lagi, perempuan yang akan bersanding dengan Jaehyun adalah perempuan pilihannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin jika Jaehyun sampai salah melangkah. Ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putranya.

"Eomma sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sangat cantik."

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" Jaehyun semakin meremas kedua tangannya. Menatap sang Eomma dengan sedikit kabur. Tidak terlalu focus dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Kau tenang saja. Yang penting kau harus focus. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Nyonya Jung mengusap-usap pundak Jaehyun agar pria berdimpel itu lebih tenang.

"Eomma, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan Hyejin." Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan milik Nyonya Jung. Menangkupnya lantas menciumnya dengan penuh rasa haru.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima Hyejin."

. . .

Pintu Ballroom terbuka. Jaehyun melangkah dengan pasti menyusuri karpet merah yang tergerai. Karpet merah itulah yang akan mengantarkannya sampai ke altar sana. Tempat pelepasan status perjakanya nanti. Jaehyun merasa tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan pengantin cantiknya.

Jaehyun tersenyum langkahnya melambat saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tengah mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ada rasa lain yang mengganggu hatinya. Raut wajah manis itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Membawanya pada pesona yang tidak dapat ia tampik begitu saja. Jantungnya bergetar hebat. Ada rasa lain yang kini bergumul di hatinya. Rasa ingin memiliki yang sangat besar.

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Tuan Jung. Getaran di jantungnya terasa berbeda. Jika tadi ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan mempelai wanita. Kini, ia ingin sekali menatap wajah milik pria manis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika mempelai wanita sudah memasuki altar.

Jaehyun tidak memungkiri kecantikan yang terpancar dari Kim Hyejin. Hanya saja rasa yang dulu pernah ada mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Jaehyun merasa tidak yakin untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama gadis yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Jung Jaehyun, apakah anda bersedia—"

"TIDAK!" Jaehyun berteriak lantang. Seluruh tamu undangan berbisik-bisik.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan ini." Jaehyun membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hyejin, keluarganya dan juga keluarga Kim. Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan semua reaksi orang-orang. Namun, langkahnya sangat cepat ketika menarik tangan seorang pria yang sejak tadi mengganggu kerja seluruh inderanya. Membawanya lari keluar gedung. Menciptakan jeritan tidak rela dari seluruh keluarga Jung, Kim juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang berstatus ibu kandung dari pria yang dibawa lari oleh Jaehyun.

"EOMMA!"

. . .

Lee taeyong menatap datar pada ibunda tercintanya. Bibirnya sudah munyung-munyung mendumel dengan tidak jelas. Taeyong masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Ia tidak mampu menolak perintah sang Eomma lantas ia hanya dapat menikmati penderitaannya sendiri.

"Anak Eomma yang tampan. Mana senyummu?" Nyonya Lee mengusap pipi tirus milik Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum paksanya.

"Eomma kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaiman dengan _club dance_ ku jika aku tidak ada?" Taeyong akhirnya megungkapkan protesnya. Ia menatap gedung megah yang sudah dihiasi oleh banyaknya rangkaian bunga sebagai ucapan suka cita.

"Kau dengar yang appamu katakan kan, sayang? Beliau tidak dapat hadir, jadi kau harus menemani Eomma. Lagipula, ini acara pernikahan keponakan Eomma, masa kau tidak mau hadir."

"Aku tidak dekat dengan Hyejin-sshi."

"Aigoo, apa eomma harus menelpon appamu agar segera mengeluarkanmu dari _club_ mu itu?" Nyonya Lee sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk layarnya mencoba menghubungi suaminya.

"Jangan Eomma! Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan diam." Taeyong mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan bibirnya. Bergerak membentuk sebuah kunci.

"Anak manis."

. . .

Taeyong tidak suka menghadiri acara pernikahan. Terlalu membosankan. Dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan lagipula, ia dan _club_ nya sudah dikejar _deadline_. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang berlatih keras bersama Yuta, WinWin juga Ten. Bukan terjebak di dalam nuansa sacral yang sekali lagi sangat membosankan. Taeyong mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya merasa jenuh.

Taeyong tidak begitu menikmati setiap acara yang tersusun. Pikirannya berputar-putar kesana kemari tanpa mau menetap pada satu titik. Ia tersentak kaget saat seorang pria menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya terayun mengikuti pergerakkan pria yang kini membawanya keluar gedung. "EOMMA!"

END


End file.
